My Bambina
by lizzieemcullen
Summary: Sulpicia finds a lost human baby in her garden and begins to feel motherly towards this child and wants to adopt the baby. What will Aro and the rest of the Volturi say about it? Will she get to keep this child that she loves so much? Or will the others decide that the child should be killed? Read to find out!
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

(Sulpicia's POV)

The heels of my shoes clicked against the floor of the castle as I walked outside to our constantly shady garden. My head was swimming in thoughts as I walked thoughts about my love for my husband Aro and thoughts of my thirst and how it will be a few more days until Heidi is back with our food. I reached the sunless garden and sat down on the bench, where Aro and I had shared many a kiss, which was in the center of the garden.

All of the sudden, I hear and see a rustling from behind one of the bushes. Somewhat scared that it's just Jane trying to play a trick on me, I gather courage and walk towards it. I peek behind the bushes at vampire speed, in fear that it is Jane, and see only a human baby. Laughing at myself for getting so worked up about it that it made ME a vampire scared of a human baby! I knelt down and scooped up the child, who seemed strangely comfortable but yet a little hesitant to be in my arms. At human speed, as to not scare the sweet tiny creature, I delicately pulled the infant closer to my chest. I took mental note of the soft pink dress and the small size of the baby, and I realized the precious baby I was holding is a little girl that is about 11 months old.

"You are adorable," I sighed to her. I had always wanted to have children, but the venom took away my ability to give birth to my own children and it would have been too hard to raise a human child here in the Volturi palace, so that old dream of mine never came true. Just looking at the little bambina made me depressed that she wasn't mine and Aro's, she was just so adorable that I wished she was.

While I was lost in thought, she started babbling at me which made me smile. I began rocking her in my arms while she babbled for about 10 minutes before she finally fell asleep for a little nap. There's just something about her that's making me feel very motherly towards her, most likely her cuteness. Soon after she fell asleep, I realized she might get cold from lying in my arms so I took off my deep red velvet cloak and wrapped it around her like a blanket. Once I was sure she was warm, I walked over to the bench and set her down so she could sleep peacefully while I attended to my garden.

I made sure to keep an eye on her while she slept and I watered my roses, tulips and jasmine. While I watered those beautiful flowers, my mind swarmed with thoughts, decisions that I would need to make. After nearly 10 minutes of thinking, which s quite long for us vampires, I had made my decision. I would keep the child and raise her as my own, even if it meant having to leave the reason for my existence, Aro, and my home here in Volterra. After all, she wouldn't have a home otherwise and I've grown to love her too much to give her away. Besides, I don't even know whose child she is to be able to give her back even if I wanted to.

Aro would most likely be difficult to convince at first, but after begging him and maybe even if I start to cry, he would probably give in…

A sly grin crept up on my face with that thought while I moved on from watering the flowers to weeding. For some reason, I did my gardening at a human pace, which is very slow compared to my usual speed. I'm probably moving so slow just in case my bambina woke up while I was still gardening so I wouldn't scare her if she did.

While I was weeding the garden, I thought about what I might want to name my bambina since she would need a new name as there is no way for me to know what her name was before I found her. Knowing Aro, he would definitely have an opinion on the name since her is a very opinionated person. Luckily, I'm having a hard time choosing, so he would get to have a say in the name. So far, I'm thinking his options for our daughter's full name would be Lydia Isabelle Volturi, Anika Summer Volturi, or Emilia Anne Volturi. Though I must say, the latter two options are my favorites.

Just then, my baby girl awoke and started wailing with tears, slight fear and something else in her voice. Worried, I ran over to her as fast as possible to find out what was wrong so I could make everything better. The moment she saw my face she wailing started to quiet down, which made me feel very good about myself because it was like she was wailing because she was missing me, her mother. I picked her up and held her close to my chest in attempt to comfort her and cease her tears all together. She stopped her heavy crying then, but she continued to whimper.

"Shhhh…" I whispered to her in a comforting tone while patting her back, "it's ok my bambina. It's alright."

I looked into her big eyes and saw the hunger in her expression. She must want something to eat! In one fluid motion, I unwrapped her from my cloak and fastened it back around my neck. I clutched my baby to my chest, hiding her under my cloak with the rest of my body as to hide her in case we ran into members of the Volturi guard or Marcus, or Caius, or Aro, or Athenodora. If Aro met her while she was crying and hungry, he wouldn't give her a chance because he would think that she is always whiny without even trying to hold her which would show him that she's only crying out of hunger. As for the others, they might try to eat her or Caius might say, like he always does when a vampire has showed off in front of a human (like I had with my sped to get to her when she woke up crying), 'She's a liability, she knows too much'. Then he would probably try to kill her and if he laid one hand on my daughter to try to harm her, I would murder him. So, for Athenodora's sake, I want to stay clear of her husband Caius so he won't try to hurt my baby so I wouldn't have to kill him.

I ran through the halls of the castle, at my usual speed to keep from alarming or worrying anyone if I ran into any members of the guard, any of the 3 rulers (which include my Aro, who is more like the king or leader of the Volturi which makes me the queen), or my dear sister Athenodora. I smelt the air as I ran through the castle looking for our human receptionist, Gianna. She is the one person in the castle that I would think would have some milk that I could feed to my bambina. If Gianna didn't have any, I could always send her to a store in Volterra to get some milk since she's human she can go out in the sun.

I wound up finding Gianna sitting on the couch in the lobby, relaxing on her break…

"Gianna, do happen to have some milk I could use?" I asked in a somewhat hurried, or maybe it sounded more panicked and worried, tone of voice.

"Yes, Lady Sulpicia," she said as she got up to get the milk, "but, if you don't mind me asking, why do you need it? You don't need, or like when you have to, to eat human foods or drinks. So I'm curious as to why you would need it…" She asked as she pulled the object I requested for from the mini fridge under her desk and handed it to me.

"I'll tell you if you promise not to tell anyone, not even my forever curious Aro, until I say you may," I answered. Gianna nodded her head quickly with curiosity to reply to my request. I then pulled my bambina out from under my cloak and showed her to Gianna. Her reaction at first was hilarious in my opinion. Her eyes widened when she saw that I held a baby in my arms, and she just stared in awe at the little one in my arms. Then, once she got over her initial reaction, she fished through her purse for a moment before withdrawing a baby bottle.

"Here," she said in a hushed tone, taking the milk back, pouring some in the baby bottle and warming it in the microwave under her desk then handing the baby bottle to me. "You'll need that as well. I had the bottle in my purse from when I was visiting my sister, her husband and their baby last weekend. One of my niece's bottles got into my purse somehow and I was going to bring it back, but clearly you need it more!"

"Thanks," I said to her taking the baby bottle and I started to feed my bambina, who drank from the bottle eagerly. While I was feeding my baby, I told Gianna the whole story of how I found the baby and that I want to adopt this little sweetheart.

"Wow. I hope you tell Master Aro about her soon," Gianna said to me.

"I'm thinking of telling him sometime today," I reassured her.

"Good. So what will you name her?" Gianna asked.

"I'm in between two options: Anika Summer Volturi or Emilia Anne Volturi. But knowing how opinionated Aro is, I know he will want a say in the name so I won't just pick my favorite of the two names. Until her name is decided, I'm calling her my little bambina **((A/N: Bambina is Latin for baby girl))**," I told Gianna.

"That's cute! I like that nick-name for her," Gianna said, smiling.

"Thank you, Gianna," I said, returning the smile.

Soon, my bambina had finished eating and Gianna put a towel over my shoulder for me to burp my bambina without getting spit up on my velvet cloak or my beautiful dress.

"Thanks Gianna," I said with a smile on my face.

"You're welcome, Lady Sulpicia," Gianna replied with a smile.

After burping my bambina, I smiled down at her. My little angel made an adorable face and babbled up at me. Then I heard Gianna sigh at my baby's extreme cuteness.

"I'm going to go find Aro," I told Gianna as I handed her back the towel she had put over my shoulder and the bottle I had used to feed my baby.

"Ok, good luck! Oh! And Lady Sulpicia, if Master Aro approves of your adoption of the baby, I'd be glad to help you take care of her," Gianna said to me.

"Thank you, Gianna," I thanked her, with a smile on my face. Then, I held my bambina close to my chest under my cloak (for her safety) once again and I walked off to find my husband.


	2. Chapter 2: telling Aro

**Chapter 2**

I walked all over the castle looking for Aro, holding my bambina close to my chest and hiding her under my cloak for her safety the whole time. By the time I had found him, I had searched every room and corridor in the castle except the throne room. I hadn't seen anyone else during the 10 minutes I had been searching for Aro, so I guessed that everyone would be in the throne room. I reached the door to the throne room and opened the door just enough to poke my head through and see if I was right. Sure enough, the whole guard, the three and Athenodora were in the throne room. The three leaders sat in their thrones, Athenodora stood close to her husband's throne, and the entire guard was standing before them. Everyone, with the exception of Athenodora who I could tell was just there because Caius asked her to be there, was discussing what possible excuse they could come up with to destroy (and acquire the ones with powers that Aro wanted to add to his collection) the Cullens.

To be quite honest, Athenodora and I could care less about the whole Cullen situation as we do not see the need to kill them. I'm starting to think that sometimes with things like this, my sister and I are smarter than our husbands and the rest of the Volturi. Can't they see the Cullens are strong and powerful and they have many friends who are willing to help them, and the Cullens with their army of friends could destroy us all?

"Ah, Pici, darling," Aro said with a smile when he saw my head poking out from behind the door. "Why don't come and join us?" he said, gesturing towards everyone and then, so fast only I could see (especially since I was the only one looking at him now that the others were staring at me), he patted his lap as if to say 'I love you, Pici. Why don't you come in and sit on my lap so I can show you off to everyone and remind Jane that my heart will only ever belong to you?'

"I will, in just a minute though. I have something that I need to do first…" I replied and grinned when I saw him pout in disappointment. "I promise Aro, it'll only take a minute."

"Alright," he said before resuming the discussion on destroying the Cullens.

I quickly stepped away from the door and shut it behind me before running to the lobby, needing Gianna's help.

"Gianna, I need you to watch my bambina for a few minutes." I said to her when I got to her desk where she had resumed her work.

"Of course, Lady Sulpicia," Gianna replied and reached out her arms to take my little one.

"Thank you, Gianna," I said as I kissed my bambina's forehead then handed her over to Gianna. After handing my baby over to Gianna to 'babysit' her, I ran back to the throne room.

Reaching the throne room door, I opened it semi-dramatically and made my entrance be dramatic like always. I could hear Felix and Demetri attempting to stifle their laughs at both Jane's muttering of profanities (caused by my presence, since she doesn't like me since Aro loves me more than anything and Jane has a massive crush on Aro. So you can probably tell it's due to that that we don't get along well and just hate each other in general) and at my dramatic entrance. Hearing Jane's muttering hateful things about me made me smirk when Aro hissed at her, which made her shut up instantly, and opened up his arms so he could hold me in a hug while I sit in his lap. I reached his throne and made myself comfortable in his lap before giving him a quick kiss on the cheek.

"Aro, darling, I'd like to talk to you alone if you don't mind," I whispered to him, my lips next to his ear so only he could hear.

"Of course il mio amore **(****il****mio**** amore is Italian for my love)**, but could we talk in a few minutes? I must finish up my conversation with my brothers and the guard first," Aro whispered back into my ear.

"Sure, take your time, Tesoro **(Tesoro is Italian for darling)**. I'll be waiting you in our room," I said quietly to the love of my existence. I gave him a quick kiss on the lips before he could start talking again, got off of his lap and walked out of the throne room with Jane muttering curses in Italian after me. When I turned to shut the door I could see that Aro had been smiling after me while I had been leaving, which made me smile. I shut the door and then ran back as quickly as possible to the lobby to retrieve my bambina.

"Thanks again for watching her, Gianna," I said to Gianna as I took my baby back into my arms.

"My pleasure, Lady Sulpicia," Gianna replied with a smile.

I then zipped up the stairs to Aro and my bedroom, with my bambina curled up against my chest. I set her down on the bed and took off my cloak, laying it across the foot of the bed like I usually do. Then, I lay down next to her, positioning myself so I was facing her.

Soon after that, my husband walked into the room. I sat up and faced him, moving my body so I blocked my bambina from his line of vision before he could even get a glimpse of her.

"Ciao amore mio **(Ciao amore ****mio**** is Italian for hello my love)**," Aro greeted me with a smile. "What is it that you wanted to discuss with me?"

"I wanted to talk to you about…" I said, trailing off at the end and turning my torso around so I could scoop my bambina into my arms. With my little princess in my arms, I turned back around and stood up, walking closer to Aro so he could see her better. "This baby girl. I found her in the garden and now she has me wrapped around her little fingers, so much so that I want for you and me to adopt her. Now, before you even try to say we should return her or put her in an orphanage, I don't know what her name was before I found her and I'm not sure of how to find her biological parents and I REFUSE to let her be put in an orphanage. I'd rather leave Volterra, the life I had here and you than get rid of her, and leaving you has never been something I would have ever thought of before because I love you too much. You are my life, the reason for my existence, the love of my existence and I love you more than life itself, but I would leave if that was the only way for me to keep this child."

"Pici…" Aro whispered, looking heartbroken. My husband stared me in the eyes with a heartbroken expression on his face for a long time before looking down at the baby in my arms.

"Please Aro," I whispered back to him, venom stinging my eyes as dry tears threaten to escape me. "Having a child with you is all I ever wanted since the day after our wedding, but the venom took away my ability to have children that are biologically ours. Adopting this bambina would make me stop crying over that lost dream, of having children that would have fair hair like mine and a perfect copy of your eyes of their faces, and it would help make that dream become somewhat true… It would make me happy again, Aro." That's when the dry tears escaped, the sobs began and I had to set my bambina back onto the bed so I wouldn't drop her. After she was safely on my bed, my knees went weak and I fell to the ground in a sobbing heap. Aro ran to me when I fell, sat down on the floor next to me and wrapped his protective arms around me.

"Shhhh… please don't cry Pici. Please don't cry. It's ok Pici," Aro said to try to comfort me and to cease my tears. "What do you mean, it'll make you happy again? What's been upsetting you, la mia Regina** (la mia Regina is Italian for my queen)**?" he said with great concern in his voice. I could easily tell that he was afraid that he did something wrong, like maybe not pay enough attention to me lately (which is definitely NOT the case), which is why I was so upset.

"Il mio amore Aro** (Il ****mio**** amore Aro is Italian for My loving Aro)**, you did nothing wrong. I've been sad for many thousands of years that I couldn't give birth to child that is our own' with my fair hair, your eyes, and a beautiful smile similar to your late sister Didyme's. But only for a few decades have I been truly upset about it, crying over the fact whenever I'm alone so you wouldn't have to see my tears. I've been truly upset about it since our last encounter with the Cullens, when I saw that their mind reader his mate had a child when I couldn't. When I heard the mind reader say that they were able to have the child because his mate was still human when she became pregnant and gave birth, I was able to finally stop hating myself. That self-hate came from thousands of years of thinking that there was something wrong with me because I couldn't have children that were our own through and through. But, you see my love, the Cullens' mind reader's speech helped me realize that there is nothing wrong with me, the only problem is the venom that keeps my body from changing. And, Aro, don't try to use what I just said against the Cullens because they did more good for me with what the mind reader said than harm. It did miracles for my self esteem," I said, concluding with a slight smile and finally looking him in the eyes again.

"Oh, Pici… why haven't you told me all this before?"Aro asked with a sigh.

"I didn't want to worry you with my problems…" I said but my thought disagreed with that (good thing Aro wasn't touching my bear skin which would show him that isn't the only reason). The other part of the reason was I was saving it just in case of a situation like this!

"Oh, my sweet Sulpicia… Fine, we'll adopt her, if that's what will make you happy," Aro said in defeat.

"Yay! Oh thank you, Aro!" I said and gave him a long and passionate kiss to show him how happy it's making me.

"You're welcome, Pici," Aro said while chuckling at my excitement after our kiss ended. "Calm down, Sulpicia!" he laughed as I was bouncing up and down, my hair that I had pinned up into curls this morning was bouncing like springs because I was just so excited that I couldn't sit still! Aro put his hands on my shoulders and pressed down so I would stop bouncing. I grinned at his action and leaned in to kiss him one more time to get all the hyper-ness from the excitement out of my system.

"Ok," I said after I pulled away, leaving myself and Aro grinning widely.

"So, you said you don't know what her name was before, so that means we need to come up with a name… Do you have any ideas?" Aro asked.

"Yes," I replied. "Either: Anika Summer Volturi or Emilia Anne Volturi. But I was going to let you choose which one you like better…" I told him as I stood up and scooped my baby girl back into my arms then sat back down on the floor and lean up against his chest.

"They are both very beautiful names, love," Aro said with a grin, wrapping his arms around my waist and smiling down sweetly at our baby girl over my shoulder. "But Emilia Anne Volturi is my favorite."

"Emilia," I whispered, staring down at our daughter lovingly and giving her a sweet loving smile. "Beautiful, it fits her perfectly. Thank you, my loving husband," I said to him, glancing up at Aro and giving him a quick kiss on the cheek. Aro smiled at my kiss and moved his arms up from around my waist so that I was still wrapped in his arms and Emilia was cradled in both of our arms.

Then Emilia reached up, grabbing at my Volturi crest necklace and putting in her tiny mouth. That adorable action made me and Aro laughs so hard! Emilia made a closed mouth smile at our laughter and started to gnaw on the necklace.

"No no, baby," I said taking the necklace out of her mouth, scared that a piece might break off in her mouth due to her gnawing and she would choke on it. Emilia started to cry when I took the necklace away from her, making the smiles on Aro and my faces disappear out of worry, and I noticed that her baby teeth were just coming in. No wonder she wanted to chew on my cold necklace, her gums must be in pain! I delicately slid my cold finger into her mouth for her to gnaw on (hoping it would ease her pain) and she stopped crying and began contently chewing on my finger.

The smiles reappeared on me and my husband's faces now that our little bambina is teething on my index finger. I'm overwhelmed with happiness as I think about the fact that the baby in my arms was now me and Aro's daughter.

"We're actually parents now," I think in amazement to myself, well aware that Aro is touching the bare skin on my arms so he can hear my thoughts about this wonderful moment that always seem like just a dream to me before.

"Yes, we are, Pici," he whispered in amazement into my ear. I heard the smile in his voice and couldn't resist turning me head so I could see the proud and happy look on his face. I gave Aro a sweet, delicate kiss to help me show him how happy I am right now, in this moment.

Then, our daughter got bored of chewing on my finger and started to squirm. Aro and I chuckled down at her and then I got up from the floor, with Aro doing the same and moving his arms back around my waist, to set her back down on the bed. As soon as I placed her on the bed, she started crawling all over the bed spread. Aro and I watched her fondly as she crawled all over our bed.

"We'll need to get her some clothes, her own bed and other things like that, Aro," I said to my husband.

"Yes, we will. And her own room might I add, so we can still have some personal alone time," he replied to me with a kiss on the spot of my neck where he had bit me, turning me into a vampire, all those thousands of years ago.

"Aro," I said to make him regain focus. "You, Gianna and I are the only ones who know about her. I told her earlier, before I looked for you and found you in the throne room."

"Alright," he replies. "Then I suppose we have to tell the rest of the castle's inhabitants so they don't attempt to eat our daughter. And soon, my love, just to make sure that Jane-" he said the witch twin's name with distain (which I rather like, since Jane and I hate each other) "- won't see her and eat her when our backs are turned, thinking that our baby was meant to just be a snack." Aro and I shivered in fear at the terrible thought.

"Right," I said, nodding. "Shall we go now?"

"Yes," Aro answered. "I'll go call everyone in for a meeting. You wait in the throne room; you may sit in my throne while you're waiting. And Sulpicia, darling, bring Emilia with you please. I don't want to take the risk of leaving her in here alone until everyone knows who she is and what the consequences will be if they hurt her. "

I nodded my head in agreement and put my cloak back on, then scooped Emilia back into my arms and hid her under my cloak for safety. I gave Aro a quick kiss on the cheek before we went in different directions, me to the throne room and his to gather the guard, his brothers and my sister. I ran to the throne room, the whole time I was praying that they wouldn't try to kill her immediately before we could give explanation.

**A/N: Thank you so much for the reviews I got on the first chapter! They inspired me to write faster! Lol. Thanks for reading! Please review if you liked it to reassure me that it's not a crappy and cheesy storyline! Reviews make me write faster (so I update sooner!) and they make me want to update, so if you like/love the story I suggest you review! Please check out my other story Unraveling Lizzie! Thank you soooooo much! ;)**


	3. Chapter 3: hell brakes loose

**Chapter 3:**

I entered the throne room and quickly shut the door behind me. I went to my Aro's throne and sat down, pulling Emilia out from under the safety of my cloak so she may play in my lap. She played happily for several minutes before people started to arrive and I had to hide her back under the safety of my cloak. The first to arrive was my dear sister, Athenodora.

"Ahh, Sulpicia," Athenodora greeted upon seeing me sitting on Aro's throne when she entered the room. "Do you have any idea why your husband called another meeting, my dear sister?" She questioned.

"Yes, Athenodora, I do. But I don't think I should say anything about the urgent matter that he and I need to discuss with everyone until he is here," I replied, pulling Emilia closer to me as Athenodora drift closer to us as she went towards her husband's throne. "I would tell you if I felt it were right for me to tell you by myself right now, but I feel like it would be better if Aro where he to help me tell you properly…"

"Alright, I understand," she sighed as she sat down on Caius's throne to wait for her husband.

3 minutes later, Caius walked in, clearly in a sour mood from being called in for another meeting. He grumbled about having an extra meeting today all the way from the door to his throne, where Athenodora stood up for him to sit down. Caius calmed down some and sat down on his throne, pulling Athenodora into his lap. He kissed her cheek and ran his fingers through her hair repeatedly as she smiled at him. If you ask me, I think she helps calm him and make him be somewhat of a nice person. Plus, they are really cute together! It's so sweet I want to just say 'Awwww!' out loud right now at how sweet they are being.

After 7 more minutes, the rest of the vampire inhabitants of the Volturi castle had filtered in as well. Aro let me stay seated in his throne and he stood next to me.

"Now, I know you are all wondering why I called you here for a second meeting today," Aro said to the group as he put a sweet, loving and supportive hand on my shoulder. "My beautiful Sulpicia and I have some exciting news to share with all of you." He said and smiled proudly down at me to which I smiled back.

"That's a matter of opinion, whether it's exciting or she's beautiful," Jane muttered under her breath and rolled her eyes.

"STOP IT JANE!" Aro hissed (or was it snapped?) at the witch who just insulted me in a loud, protective voice. He then looked back at me, undying love clear in his eyes. "Shall you tell them, Pici?" He asked, to which I nodded in reply.

"Well," I said, not quite sure of how to put it. Then I got an idea: SHOW Emilia to them. So I took my little bambina out from under my cloak and set her in my lap, but kept my grip on her tiny chest in case I need to pull her out of the way if the crowd attacked.

The moment she was visible to everyone in the room, I heard several gasps (some of which coming from Athenodora) and all hell broke loose. Caius and the majority of the guard leaped at us with the intention of eating her. Jane, on the other hand, leaped seeing it as an opportunity to attempt to kill me or at least kill Emilia so I would so upset I couldn't function, thinking that then she would have a chance with my Aro.

Aro ran in front of me and our bambina to protect us from the attacks. His body became a dome like shield in front of us, with his back facing our attackers and his hands gripping the arm rests to his throne to block us from any slide attacks. His forehead leaned against mine as he protected us from harm; clearly will to die for us if it came to that.

I curled my legs up into the chair, pulling Emilia closer to my chest and my legs became an extra barrier against the threat if they got through Aro.

I could slightly see over the top of my husband's protective shoulders and arms. I saw the guard and Caius freeze mid-leap, for they would never dare try to hurt my Aro, king of vampires. Over Aro's arms, I could see that Athenodra and Marcus were frozen in shock, Athenodra standing next to Caius's throne and Marcus still sitting in his own. I'm glad that they didn't have the same bad reaction that the others had.

"Aro, they stopped attacking," I whispered softly into my husband's ear. "They stopped, dear."

"They did?" he asked in a breathless whisper.

"Yes, dear, they did! All because you protected us. None of them would never ever dare hurt you," I whispered to him with a small smile on my face. Aro smiled slightly back at me and he moved so he was now sitting next to me, on the arm of his throne.

"CALM DOWN!" Aro shouted so everybody could hear him over the chaos. The room fell totally silent, except for the breathing and heartbeat of Emilia. "That human baby in my wife's lap that all but 2 of you tried to kill and eat? That's Sulpicia and my new adopted daughter!" Aro shouted angrily at the guard and Caius.

Out of the corner of my eye, I spotted Athenodora's face. Thousands of emotions flashed across her face, the two most prominent being shock and amazement.

"But she's human! And it would be breaking our own laws if she were to be changed!" hissed Jane. I knew that little witch would have to try and be a kill joy! I stood up from Aro's throne and placed Emilia in my husband's arms, then I marched myself over to Jane to her who's in charge here.

"I know that, Jane! I'm not the idiot that you think I am! I'm planning to keep her human until her 18th birthday, on which day I shall give her the option to be changed then or wait a few more years before becoming a vampire. I'm not going to tell her the truth about what we are until I believe she's ready to know. And until then, I expect ALL of you to act as human as possible," I said in a slightly angry voice.

Jane just stood there staring at me with her mouth open in shock as she hadn't imagined I would confront her.

I marched quickly back to my husband and Emilia back into my arms before storming out of the throne room.

**A/N:**** Hey! I'm soooooo sorry for taking forever to update this story! Don't worry, I've started writing chapter 4! But, sadly I won't be able to update as often now that school has started :'(**

**I'm going to have too much homework to be able to! So I'm going to ****try**** to update twice a month. Oh, I want to give credit to my friend Ava for the idea of the name Anika (which was one of Aro's options for his and Pici's bambina's name)! And I'd like to thank Ava for letting me put her middle name, Summer, as an option for the seet little bambina's middle name! OK! That's it I guess! **

**XOXO –L.**


	4. Chapter 4: sweet moments & Athenodora

**Chapter 4:**

I reached the garden and went to the center to sit on the bench. My mind was filled with anger and disappointment at my coven.

"Why must they be so cruel, bambina? Why must they try to kill you on sight?" I asked my daughter, while playing a game where I tickle her tummy, even though I knew she couldn't answer me. Emilia laughed, squirmed and kicked her feet at my tickling her, which made me smile and improved my mood. I started giggling with her as I tickled her tiny tummy.

After several minutes of tickling my daughter's adorable tiny tummy, I heard someone (and, yes, I could tell it was my loving husband from the sound of the way he walked and his delicious scent) enter my garden, but I chose to ignore them as to keep playing happily with my daughter instead. Aro's scent wafted throughout the garden as he sighed in relief and walked towards us. I felt his arms snake around my waist from behind and his chin resting on my shoulder as he inhaled the scent of my hair once he'd sat down with us on the bench.

"I started to get worried about the two of you when I couldn't find you in the castle," he mutters into my ear. My loving Aro then kisses my cheek and tucked a lock of Emilia's short curly dark hair behind her ear.

Now that I think about it, Emilia looks almost exactly like a perfect mix of me and Aro when we where human. Her dark hair like mine and Aro's, and it is in natural curly ringlets like mine. Her big milk chocolate eyes look just like mine did as a human, and that little grin plastered on her face looks like Aro's.

I'm brought out of my thoughts when I hear little Emilia giggling and realize that at some point when I was lost in thought, Aro had lifted her out of my arms and began playing peek-a-boo with her. The sight of them playing peek-a-boo together, a grin stretched across Aro's face at making our little bambina giggle, was the cutest thing I've ever seen! A soft smile spread across my face as I giggled softly at the adorable scene before me between my husband and daughter. I then leaned into Aro's side and began to participate in their game by using my hands to cover Aro's eyes so he could have a firm grip on our daughter's tiny figure to make sure she didn't fall off his lap.

Athenodora entered the garden after more or less 5 minutes of us playing peek-a-boo together. She just watched us from a distance behind us for a moment, but then she walked up to us. Aro, still being protective after the chaos that had happened in the throne room earlier, held Emilia close to himself to keep her safe. I stood up and turned to face Athenodora to talk to her.

"Dora-"I started but then she cut me off…

"Picia, I'm so sorry about my husband's behavior earlier. It was totally uncalled for on his part, and he knows he will get hell for it from me later since I don't want to have to deal with him now." Athenodora says, the last part with extreme exasperation at her husband's behavior. "I want you to know that you have my full support about adopting her and I'm totally willing to help you with her in any way that I can. So if you ever need a baby sitter, just tell me," she informed us, the last part with a grin. "I've also discussed the topic with Marcus, and he feels the same way as I do about it. You have his support and he's willing to baby –sit as well." Athenodora was still grinning.

"Thank you, Dora," I said with a smile as I hugged her to show my appreciation. After barely a moment's thought I asked, "Dora, would like to meet her?"

"Of course!" she replies happily. Aro then hands Emilia to Athenodora very carefully.

"This is our daughter Emilia Anne Volturi," Aro and I say at the same time, which cause us to laugh lightly.

"Emilia, say hi to Auntie Dora," I say in a bit of a baby voice once I've calmed down. Aro's protective gaze is still upon them, just in case.

Emilia babbles up sweetly at Athenodora when I told her to say hi to her aunt. Athenodora's smile is so big and happy at Emilia's babblings.

"Oh, Aro, Pici, she is so sweet and cute!" Dora says, trying to keep herself from squealing at the cuteness. Emilia just giggles at Athenodora's comment.

"Well," Dora sighs as she hands my bambina back to me. "I'll see you later. Unfortunately I still have to deal with Cacius and convince him not to eat Emilia…" she mumbled.

"Alright," I said as I gave her a light one armed hug then she left.

I turned to Aro and gave him a quick kiss.

"Aro," I mutter into his ear.

"Mmmm?" he mumbles.

"It's getting let, darling. We should probably figure out where Emilia will be sleeping…" I say.

"She can sleep on our bed for tonight and tomorrow we can start working on creating a bedroom for her. Okay?"

"That sound perfect," I said then kissed his check before we exit the garden.

**A/N: HAPPY NEW YEARS! I feel sooooo guilty for making this take forever to type and upload! :_( I had a tad of writer's block for a while and I've been so busy with school. So I'd like to dedicate this chapter to all of you for being so patient with me even thought I took FOREVER! My new years resolution is to work on writing my fanfics (especially this one) more…**

**Happy Holidays!**

**XOXO –L.**


	5. Chapter 5: The nursery

Chapter 5: The Nursery

As I walked through the castle's front entrance with Emilia in my arms, I realized it was stupid of me to bring Felix, Demetri and my darling Aro with me on the shopping trip to Rome. None of the three men had any fun, and were beginning to be killjoys by the time we left Rome. I could tell they were all trying to hold back their complaints about the shopping (especially how excited I got when we walked into the mall) the whole entire trip. And, you know what, to be honest I really don't give a damn about whether they had fun on the trip because my bambina and I did and that's all that matters. I can already tell that Emilia will love shopping just as much as Athenodora and I do!

I lead the three men up to the room that is across from mine and Aro's room. Last night, he and I had chosen that to be Emilia's room/nursery when we're done changing it up a bit so it would be more cheerful and to the tastes of a little girl. It had been a spare bedroom with a dark color (other than the off white walls) scheme that included dark mahogany furniture and dark red velvet bedspread, draperies, and window seat cushion. Before we left on the shopping trip I had asked Alec to remove the bed so it was no longer in the toddler's room, and push the large armoire (it has drawers as well as hanging space inside it with a mirror on the outside of the door) to the centre of the room and put a drop-cloth under it. On the shopping trip, I bought plenty of pink and white paint so I could paint the armoire white and Aro could paint a few big pink butterflies on the walls.

"Please put all of the paint in here. The rest can going into Aro and my bedroom for the time being," I instructed the trio, all of whom where carrying lots of shopping bags. Still balancing my bambina on my hip, I walk over to Aro and grazed my fingertips against his cheek to let him know that I am about to drop off Emilia with Athenodora so Dora can babysit while we prepare Emilia's room. Aro gives me a slight nod and then I head to Athenodora's room.

When I arrived at my destination, I knocked on the door. From the other side, I could hear my sister invite me in. A large grin graced Athenodora's face when she saw me enter with Emilia asleep in my arms.

"Dora, would you mind babysitting Emilia for a few hours while Aro and I redecorate her room?"

"I'd love to!" She said, still grinning and trying to not be too loud as to not awaken the sleeping bambina.

I kissed Emilia's forehead and handed her carefully to her Auntie Dora.

"I'll see you both soon," I said with a smile, then exited the room to return to Emilia's room.

When I reached my bambina's room, I saw that Aro had already prepared our supplies for the painting portion of our project. We quickly started painting and Aro was soon finished with the three butterflies he had decided to do and had placed strategically. By that time, I had finished painting the exterior of the armoire and Aro came to aid me with painting the interior. Together, we finished the inside of the armoire quickly, took the drop cloth out from underneath it and push it back up against the wall once it was dry. We then moved in from our room all of our purchases and put away the paint and painting supplies. I put the clothing away in the armoire and hung the curtains up on the bay window as well as put the window seat cochins in their place as Aro assembled the furniture. I then put down the alphabet puzzle piece floor mats and my darling husband moved the book case up against the wall closest to the bay window, up the crib into the middle of the room and the changing table against one of the other walls. We then put all the bedding in the crib and put the baskets on the lower shelves of the book case. The baskets were then filled with the toys and such that we had bought for Emilia, organized by type. The baby/children's books that we had bought were put on the upper shelves of the book case. Then, after putting a very princess-y canopy over the crib, we were finally finished. Aro and I then went to get a very cheerful Emilia from Athenodora.

**A/N: Thank you for being so patient! I feel guilty for not updating for over 5 months. I am working on the next chapter right now, and I only have 2 weeks left of school now, so I hope to post the next chapter soon. Thank you for staying with me on this and for not turning into an angry mob on me for not updating sooner! ;)**

**Xoxo –L.**


End file.
